Airboats typically include a seat structure that supports a couple of seats, for the driver and passenger, in front of the motor and above the deck of the airboat. The seat structure is raised above the deck of the vessel to increase the visibility of the driver so that the driver may see over wetland vegetation and to limit that mount of vegetation blown onto the driver while running. The seat structures are typically rigidly attached directly to support structures in the airboats. Airboats are typically operated in marshes, but also can be operated over dry ground. Such operation on dry ground creates jarring forces when bumps are hit. The jarring forces are transferred directly from the airboat to the driver and others on the airboat. Prolonged exposure to such jarring forces can injure the driver and others.